La vida
by oishidesune
Summary: genzo decide renunciar a ser el portero del japon


Después de tres años de no vernos, el destino nos reúne de nuevo hace tiempo que tome un camino diferente al que se esperaba

Después de tres años de no vernos, el destino nos reúne de nuevo hace tiempo que tome un camino diferente al que se esperaba. Ahora que el mundial se acercaba es cuando me preguntaba si realmente había hecho una buena elección. No es que no amara el football por mucho tiempo fue toda mi vida pero ahora era diferente, la universidad era mas importante que nada, el ser el portero del equipo japonés se veía tan lejano. Ese ya no era yo, ahora soy un buen estudiante de Administración mi padres están felices, saben que con el tiempo yo me haré cargo de el negoció familiar.

Pero hay días como hoy que de verdad me pregunto si hice lo correcto, que por que estoy pensando en todo esto simplemente una cosa, hoy visitare a mis ex - compañeros en su entrenamiento. Llego al campo puedo sentir como me llama, añoro los días pasados, el viento soplando en mi rostro, la multitud enloquecida, el sonido del balón al golpearlo y tantas cosas mas.

Miro al frente y ahí están frente a mi, siento sus miradas sobre mi creo que aun no logran entender mi decisión, pero no se atreven a preguntar, bueno solo Taro lo hizo y lo único que recibió fue una media vuelta y una sonrisa triste. Los miro acercarse pero noto que Tsubasa no esta, respiro hondo les sonrió, empiezan a bromear. El entrenador los llama de regreso puedo ver como miran con algo de tristeza no quisiera que lo hicieran me siento como si estuviera muriendo de un horrible enfermedad, puedo ver a Ken hacer un buen trabajo en la portería, siento envidia se que soy mejor que el pero aquí estoy de espectador. Miro a Taro se que el esta preocupado por mi, lo puedo ver en sus ojos es como si leyera mis pensamientos. Se acerca a mí.

Genzo ¿Por qué? – me pregunta

Otra vez esa pregunta, esta empezando a molestarme. Ya me la había hecho hace tres años y aun ahora no he podido respondérsela prefiero esquivarla

¿Dónde esta Tsubasa?

El sonríe, señala hacia el otro lado y ahí esta el como siempre lleno de energía y listo para jugar. Deseaba ser el mejor portero por que el quería ser el mejor y yo no podía quedarme atrás y dejarme derrotar, sabia que algún día nos enfrentaríamos aunque eso ya no pasaría yo ya había cerrado ese ciclo y no quería volver a abrirlo.

Salí huyendo del lugar podía enfrentar a Taro pero Tsubasa era otro asunto, a el si tendría que decirle la verdad y no estoy preparado para eso.

Camino por las calles sin rumbo, pero mi instinto despierta siento un balón acercarse a máxima velocidad, no tuve que pensarlo mucho simplemente lo detuve.

eres bueno Genzo, regresa y juega con nosotros – me dice Ken no viene solo Taro, Kojiro, Jun y Tsubasa vienen con el. Juntos me lanzan los balones y uno a uno los detengo. Estoy cansado hace mucho que no practicaba, ellos sonríen pero yo no.

Corro hacia mi casa nuevamente huyo, dejo mis pensamientos atrás debo concéntrame en la escuela. Taro me ha llamado para ir a jugar con ellos pero me he negado y con el paso de los días ha seguido insistiendo y yo sigo negándome. Kojiro y Ken han ido a mi casa pero no me han encontrado.

Ni siquiera en la escuela me puedo concentrar, estoy escribiendo el la lap top un ensayo y solo pienso en el pasado en los partidos, aunque mejor los alejo de mi y continuo escribiendo.

Taro se acerca a mi toma mi computadora - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto enojado

Genzo deja de evitarnos

No los evito deje el football y no voy a volver – le contesto queriendo obtener mi computadora

Lo veo en tu mirada quieres regresar – me dice muy convencido

Taro me gusta el football pero ya no como antes – le digo

¿Por qué juegas aquí y no quieres jugar un simple partido amistoso con tus amigos? – el tiene razón pero no puedo contestar esa pregunta no a el pienso – solo queremos una razón por la que desperdicias tu talento, has dejado de jugar en tres años a un estas en forma y tus reflejos no han cambiado

No importa mas, hoy me voy Alemania y continuar con mis estudios la decisión ya esta tomada - Le digo tomando mi computadora

Se que el no esperaba esa respuesta, aun así me alejo. Me grita

en verdad es eso lo que quieres – ahora ya no estoy seguro pero mi decisión ya esta tomada

Llego al aeropuerto ya es un lugar conocido, estoy en la sala de espera mi vuelo se ha retrasado, aunque no estoy cansado mis ojos se cierran, una suave mano acaricia mi cara, pero cuando abro los ojos no hay nadie frente mi.

Miro el tablero mi vuelo esta por salir y ahí esta el Tsubasa. Mi corazón se encojé que hace ahí.

¿Por qué Genzo me evitas no somos amigos? – me dice su mirada es triste

No lo que mas me temía que el me preguntara eso, deseo con todas mi ganas abrazarlo pero no contengo

debo irme Tsubasa, mi ciclo en el football se acabo

si eso es verdad por que vas a entrar al equipo de football de la universidad

Como sabe eso, solo una persona lo sabia y esta varios kilómetros de aquí

te lo dijo Schneider – sabia que no podía confiar en el me digo

no me lo dijo Taro – mi cara es de sorpresa como lo sabe al menos que el famoso novio del que tanto habla Schneider sea Taro

Tsubasa, perdóname tu tienes a Aidde y – por que es tan difícil decirle la verdad

Ya saca todo lo que tienes dentro no es bueno guardarlo – oiga la voz de Schneider

Yo debería matarte – le digo mirándolo

No te enojes con el nadie sabia que el y yo salíamos – me interrumpe Taro

Bueno solo Tsuabasa – le corrige Schneider

Nos vamos para que platiquen – nos dice Taro alejándose llevándose a Schneider consigo

De todos modos me voy, yo no quiero

El football es

Importante – le interrumpo – pero

Solo el ultimo el mundial, Genzo – me mira su mirada ha cambiado

No puedo, no puedo verte cerca de Aidde sin sentir celos yo me he enamorado de ti y duele verte – evito su miranda aunque se que debe estar confundido

No tienes por que Genzo he estado esperando que me digas eso desde hace mucho tiempo y vine aquí esperando poder detenerte y poder decir que te amo

Eso es verdad – levanto mi mirada

Si, es verdad lo abrazo con fuerza. Ahora por el me encuentro aquí, siendo el portero del Japón de nuevo. El sabe que es por poco tiempo, pero aun así me gusta verle feliz y el estar a su lado es lo mejor que he hecho y tal vez mi retiro del football también.

La vida me sonríe y yo la acepto gustoso, ahora lo comprendo mejor solo hay una vida hay que arriesgarse.


End file.
